Hey Sexy
by ikkasyll
Summary: SasuNaru. OneShot. "Hey, Sexy, look at me, let me dirty up your mind."


Summary : Sasunaru. "Hey, sexy, look at me, let me dirty up your mind."

Warning: YAOI, bad grammar, possible using of wrong English terms, etc, etc

Pair: SasuNaru, slight NejiNaru

A/N. : this is me stuck with my other two stories.

**Hey Sexy**

_Hey, sexy, look at me, let me dirty up your mind._

I don't know when it all begins. LIE. Of course I know it. It was just like every other Saturday night when me and my boyfriend go and hitting a club. We've been dancing for sometimes, before we bumped into somebody, and that somebody happened to be my boyfriend's co-worker. Long story short, Neji, my boyfriend, introduced me to his friend.

"Hi, Sasuke Uchiha, nice to see ya," the black hair, black eyes, black shirt and black jeans guy said, and there goes my ability to speak. I mean, his voice, God, that deep baritone voice – it was sounded more of a caress than any other means. I couldn't have held back the shiver running through my spine like wild fire even if I'd wanted to. And this guy's appearance did nothing to cool my slowly heating blood either. I mean, there was no way anyone could deny that he was good looking. Psh, good looking. This man was fucking scorching hot. Through the loose material that covered his torso, I could see his lean muscle shifting when he offered a hand to me; his broad shoulders tapering down to a slim waist…and his legs, though they might be covered with thick jeans, I was sure I knew just how strong those hidden thighs were.

Have I told you about his face? No? Well, he has a face of high cheekbones, square jaw, and a beautiful Anglo-Saxon proud nose. And his eyes… for the love of Gods… they were those of evil eyes made of onyx; very dark and dangerous. His hair was the color of midnight black with streaks of dark blue – I could see how his eyes and hair complementing his pale skin perfectly even under the dim light of the club, he was kinda glowing… Oh, and he has bangs framing on both sides of his face, just the perfect length for grasping and pulling when the needs arose… ah, well…

We did handshake longer than it was necessary. And when our eyes collided with each other, I could feel my breath hitch in my chest, and I wondered if he had stopped breathing either. The air was heavy with tension, which I couldn't put a word to name it, it would feel like there was a rubber band between us about to snap and shatter the closest things around.

I had to force myself to look away, afraid of what Neji would think if I kept staring. I looked down and mumbled 'nice meeting you too,' before inching closer to my boyfriend because my legs had turned wobbly at that point.

_You are my co-worker's lover_

When I thought the night was about to end with me and Neji, I was wrong. After chitchatting with Sasuke for quite sometimes, Neji and I went back to our dancing, and so did he with his partner, which was also a guy. After the song broke, Neji and I went over to our table to sit. I relaxed against my boyfriend's chest, taking a sip of my Cotton Candy while listening to him whispering sweet nothings to my ear. I let my eyes wonder around and, there, I spotted Sasuke. He was leaning against the bar and staring at me. I saw how he had flicked his tongue over his upper lip teasingly, before he gave me a dirty look and smirk. Fuck, I had to shift on my seat because I could feel my cock twitch so suddenly. And it wasn't because of Neji whispering to my ear.

Goddamnit.

The worse, or perhaps the better, happened not long after Neji had left me alone in our booth to go to the restroom. I saw Sasuke push himself off the bar, and sauntered, oh _yes_, _sauntered_, over. His hips were swaying as he walked. The little motion easily drew my eyes on him and down, down over that flat stomach under his shirt, to the rather impressive and more than just thought-provoking bulge in his crotch. I had to swallow, hard. And I was sure he could see that as well.

My eyes snapped back up as soon as I realized the cushion dipped beside me. He then casually put his arm around my shoulders.

"Hi, there, Sexy."

I shuddered. He was purring, fucking _purring_ on me.

"Your boyfriend left you?"

"Ah, yeah," I replied, feeling a little more than nervous with him leaning dangerously close to me.

Suddenly, the beat of some random rap song invaded the speakers. The lyrics were nothing short of ridiculous, and in a normal situation, I'd probably laugh my ass off at them. But right now they seem kinda crawling against my skin and seeping into my veins.

_I see you windin' and grindin' up on that pole,  
I know you see me lookin' at you and you already know I wanna fuck you.  
You already know I wanna fuck you._

I could see Sasuke smirking beside me as he also noticed the lyrics. My body went stiff as he suddenly lowered his lips to my ear level. "How long it would be before your boyfriend comes back and see you dancing with me?" he said, low and husky into my ear.

I blushed, hard, and I knew it. But,

"I don't know, but I wouldn't mind dancing with you…"

Yup, I just seriously said that.

_I want you…_

Sasuke then grabbed my hand and pulled me over the dance floor, before I could even comprehend. The floor was crowded as Sasuke and I pushed our way past people. I could feel Sasuke push up against me from behind and start to roll his hips to the beat of the music, wrapping his arms around my waist. I couldn't help but sway with him. We moved closer to each other and started to grind into one another, I sneaked my arm around his neck and tangled my fingers in his duck-butt hair. I could feel something hard poking me from behind, and glad that I wasn't the only one turned on in this… could I say little affair.

Oh yes, I was cheating on Neji, and I fucking enjoyed it. I felt my adrenaline running wildly inside of me, and it made me somewhat buzzed. It was like riding on a rollercoaster and I was waiting for the fall off, I got all excited and I didn't want it to stop very soon.

I just hoped to any deity up there that Neji wouldn't find us. I'd just feeling guilty later, when the need arose.

I knew I was being bold as I ground my bottom against his hard-on. But I couldn't help it. I chuckled to myself as I heard him groan.

"Are you havin' fun?" I asked him.

"Yeah but… I think we could have more fun than just dancing," he cooed seductively and nipped at my neck, which made me groan in turn.

"M-mm, what would you suggest?"

Sasuke snickered deviously and grounded his hips against mine harder. Both of his hands moved on my side teasingly, moving ever so slowly closer to my hard-on, but stopped in less than an inch from the base of it.

Damn him!

He laughed as I moaned frustratingly. I didn't know when I had started to want to feel friction, but I did.

"Give me your number, Baby, so then I can call you and we can have all the fun… in your home…"

I groaned, letting my head fall back against his, idly registering as his breathing seemed a bit quicker than normal.

"My right pocket, front, please…"

Sasuke smirked against my neck. "Oh, I thought it was front and center."

Fucking God!

Sasuke moved one of his hands into my pocket, and the other massaging my inner thigh, making me buck my hips, while his poisonous lips trailing hot and wet kisses along my neck, altering between licking and nipping. I could feel more pressure build up in my jeans, I wished nothing more than to be able to touch myself right now, as his hand was fumbling around for my cell phone.

Sasuke retrieved my cell from my pocket and proceeded to call his own number with my cell. I could feel something vibrating on one of my butt cheeks, I shuddered and had to beat my lip to stop the moan. It was his fucking cell phone. And the fucking bastard merely laughed into my ear.

"You need to tell your boyfriend to fuck off, before I can come over to your house tonight, Babe."

I could only nod, when he slid my cell phone back to my pocket, while he was bucking his hips against me and pushing his hard cock harder into my ass. He grunted into my ear as pleasure stream through him. And as if he wanted to share those amazing feeling with me, he slipped his hands upon my groin and cupped me.

Oh God!

I writhed helplessly back against his body. I wanted to feel him inside me so badly. I wanted for this night to be over very soon, I wanted to go home, and tell Neji to fuck off, and –

"Like that, Babe?"

"Yeah…"

"Good," Sasuke murmured, chuckling quietly. But he got me whimpered at the lost contact when he pulled his hands off of me, and placing them on my shoulders instead, rubbing on them tenderly as if trying to help me ease all of the tension I felt because of him. "Now, go back to your lover-boy, before he catches us," he said, while turning me around so that I could spot Neji standing near our booth, looking for me.

I nodded and swallowed hard before turned around and facing him. Before I lost my nerve, I leaned in, and pressing a quick, soft kiss to his thin lips. Sasuke flushed slightly and smiled shyly. I myself saw that as the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen in the whole life.

"I'll see you later?" It wasn't me giving him permission to come over, it was me seeking assurance from him. I don't know, but I just got the feeling I would miss him so much after we parted.

"Sure," he said, smiling reassuringly. And there goes my night in that club.

_If you sleep with me, you're gonna like me more than your boyfriend_

_If you sleep with me, I'll make you forget anything about him_

It was 12.30 am when I was finally alone at my house. Guilt had rose within me as I told Neji that I had to go to Suna – that Gaara, my cousin, called and that he wanted me to come over to help him calm his older brother, Kankuro, who just broke his _Karasu_ – ng, Kankuro's puppet.

Neji was a bit hesitant at first. But he knew how Gaara and Kankuro were. He was kinda afraid of them. So there goes my boyfriend.

I waited until it was long enough for me before I phoned Sasuke. I couldn't help the raging hard-on as I waited anxiously for him to answer.

"Hi, Baby," His voice was dripping with lust, making me even harder. "You got your boyfriend out?"

"Um," I nodded, even though I knew he couldn't see me.

"Good. I'll come over now," he said before shutting his cell off.

I couldn't help but wanted to check myself out in the mirror as I hung up. I wanted to see what I looked like. I decided I could use some eyeliner. I leaned towards the mirror, biting my lip at the dresser's pressure against my dick. Quickly, I darkened my eyes and resisted the urge to grind up against the dresser.

I went over to the window to watch for Sasuke, biting my lips anxiously, before deciding I could wait for him on my bed.

A few minutes later, his car pulled into my driveway.

The sound of my cell made me even more excited for the unknown pleasures yet to come.

"Just come up stairs, Sasuke," I said, feeling my heart beat thousand times faster.

I could almost count my breath as I heard the sound of his footsteps on the stairs. I didn't close the door to my room, and letting the light in it on while the other rooms off – so that he could find my room easily. And as he walked in, his excitement was just as obvious. He didn't speak, only smiled seductively before slowly, gracefully, dropping his knee onto my bed. He crawled the last little distance to stop and crawl over my body. A slow grin spread over his lips and his tongue flicked out again to wet them, slowly. Teasingly.

"You took it long enough, Babe. What is it? Couldn't get away from him?" Sasuke murmured, dipping down until he was hovering just above my face, his breath ghosting over my mouth, and I swallowed every last one of it as he slid his hands under my shirt, his fingers danced across my ribcage.

"Yeah. It wasn't a very easy thing to do you know, getting your boyfriend to fuck off, so that you could… fuck me."

Oh God, did I just seriously say that?

Sasuke grinned at me evilly. "We're getting there, Baby," he said before attaching his lips into mine in a hungry, lustful kiss. He stopped only to peel the shirt from my body, tossing it behind me and attaching his lips once more as my bare skin came into contact with his clothed one. He dominated me easily and pinned my arms above my head with one hand, as his other hand worked with button and zipper on my jeans.

I moaned into the kiss as I felt his long, cool fingers wrapped around my dick. Sasuke stopped kissing me and practically ripped my shirt off.

"I swear to God, I won't stop until you're forgetting all about him," he sang softly into my ear, while stroking and squeezing me until I could see the stars.

"Uu…n…, Sasuke. Stop teasing – "

Sasuke flashed me a smirk and making me bucked my hips into his hand as he rubbed his thumb over my slit and smeared the pre-cum all over it. "Well then, tell me what should I do if I have to stop teasing you?" He smirked up at me, but before I could even blink, he licked me right where his thumb had been.

My back arched painfully as he did that to me. "S-sa-sasuke… _please_," I plead, grabbing some of his black locks desperately.

"Yes, babe?" he asked, still in that fucking singsong voice.

"G-get your clothes off – " I replied with a slight choke.

Sasuke smiled. "Eager are we?" He teased, but did as he was told. He stood on his knees before me, pulling his shirt up from his torso before inching his pants down – the well-worn black denim along with his black boxers sliding smoothly from his sculpted hips. I was captured by the beauty before me. Sasuke was a sculpted God of moon kissed porcelain and temptation. He had no spots, no abrasions and every single last one of his hairs were groomed into its place. His manhood stood solid and proudly – a good ten inches long – and I don't even think my boyfriend packed the same as he was.

His lips upturned as I reached out to caress his protruding hip bones out of sexual impulse. I felt very happy when those lips smiled for me.

"D'you like what you see?" He whispered, as he was digging in the pocket of his now shed jeans for a small tube of lube and squirted some onto his fingers.

I nodded, touching and caressing his chest shyly. I rubbed my thumbs over his nipples, and smiled as I felt his moan in my ear. His skin was the softest and warmest that I've ever had the chance of touching. He slipped my jeans and boxers off as I touched him so, more than excited that relief was coming.

Capturing my lips for another devastating kiss, he pushed our bodies onto the mattress and slid one then two fingers into me. I moaned and pushed my hips down onto them. He pushed hard, scissoring me, brushing up against my sweet spot that got me howled.

He pulled his fingers out and lubed himself up, shuddering as he did so. I whimpered at the emptiness, though I knew it wouldn't be long.

Sasuke kissed my lips as he pushed himself down hard until he was completely inside me, stretching me and filling my ass painfully.

"Oh fuck," I groaned, throwing my head back on to the pillow.

"Fuck, Naru-to, so-tight…" he managed to say, as he was littering my neck with bites and kisses, he gave me some time to adjust with his size. I bucked my hips up against his in my way of giving him encouragement to move, but instead that movement was making me gasp as his cock brushed over my sensitive spot.

"A-ah, Sasuke… move!" I breathed, rocking up and down again for another burst of pleasure that shocked through me.

"Fuck, Naruto!" Sasuke groaned, and started rocking his hips against mine, increasing the pressure.

"Oh my God, Sasu-ke," I moaned as he pounded into me relentlessly, hitting my sweet spot with each of his hard thrust, sending sparks of pleasure up my spine, until I couldn't take that anymore and whimpered. "Sasu-ke, please, ah! Fuck, gonna… gonna come!" I cried out desperately, panting, squirming and twisting under him.

I moaned loudly and clawed on his back as Sasuke started to jerk me off, stroking me perfectly in time with his thrusts – I knew that it would leave red lines, but damn was he good.

"Scream my name, Babe, come for me," he murmured, lowering his head to bite my neck. He bit down right above my collarbone, marking me as his.

And that threw me over the edge. I arched my back and screamed, "Sasuke!" as I was literally exploding. My body convulsing violently and my breathing came in short and rapid gasps as I rode out my seemingly never ending orgasm. "Sasuke…" my voice pitched as my orgasm neared its end, or so I thought. Sasuke drove in once more, before he himself came inside of me.

The feeling of warmth from Sasuke's cum made me cum a little more myself.

Sasuke collapsed on top of me, rubbing his face gently in my neck, kissing my neck briefly before slowly lifting up and easing out of my body. I groaned quietly at the motion against my sensitized flesh. "Sorry," Sasuke said with a wince.

"It's okay," I said, staring at him as he lay down next to me until he pulled me atop him – my head resting against his chest.

Sasuke ran his hand along my spine as we come down from our high. I listened to his heartbeat as it slowly returned to normal, tracing my fingers across his abdomen.

"So, tell me, Naruto, how long it would be until Neji knows what've done?" he asked, and before I could register anything he snapped his camera phone at us and took our picture while we were cuddling!

_****And Done****_

A/N. Now, I leave it to your own imagination of what Sasuke would do with that picture. I myself think that he would send it to Neji, yeah, he is evil like that.

A/N. Thanks for reading and leave a review if you like it or if you want to point out my mistakes. But no flaming, thanks.


End file.
